A girl named Doris
by clorox3211
Summary: Doris is a Fourteen year old who has just lost her parents and later found out that she was adopted but they are dead as well. Now she moves in with the Curtis Brothers, but what happens when she starts to have feelings for one of them and its her cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**THE OUTSIDERS {DORIS'S SIDE}**

**You know when life sucks when everything around you starts to crumble. **

**For example, finding out that you're adopted only after your parents have died **

**and later finding out that your biological parents are dead as well. I guess you **

**can say that's my life. Sometimes I just wish that I should have trapped shut my**

** big mouth when I asked if I was going to be living on my own since my parents**

** were dead "alone? are you crazy Doris! a fourteen-year-old girl living in California **

**without any guardians!" his face was the color of a tomato and I was afraid**

** he was going to explode. had been our family's lawyer since I could remember, he was**

** a lofty fellow with a full head of hair he liked to keep short and flawless. He was striking**

** to everyone and had an excellent personality but whenever it came to any situations **

**involving my family it seemed that I saw a part that no one saw, an imperfect man.**

** Tough he was composed in front of everyone, whenever he showed up to our home **

**he was like any other man in the world. "Then who is going to take me in? If I recall **

**my biological parents are gone too or are you thinking of taking little 'ol me?" I asked, **

**he took in deep breath trying to calm himself "you don't have to worry about that" he **

**then stood up from his desk and picked up a folder that had the word**_** IMPORTANT **_**written **

**over it in big fat red letters. opened the folder and began saying ,"I have found some of your relatives"**

** realatives? I asked myself, as if he could read my mind he answered**

** " Yes Doris, relatives from your true parents" he took out some papers and handed them to me. **

**On the top of the page it said the names of my biological parents **_**Micheal and Judith Curtis**_**, that's**

** when it hit me. In reality I wanted to know who were my real parents after I learned it at the funeral, **

**I wanted to know why they gave me up for adoption. "So where do these relatives that you talked about live?" **

**I asked, he smiled wide enough so that I saw his pearly white teeth "They live in Tulsa, Oklahoma".**

** I jumped out of my chair "Oklahoma!" my mind was a blur, all my life I had lived in California but**

** i now had to move? "Can't you find someone else?" he walked to my side **

**"no Doris I can't because if you never noticed your parents didn't have any other family members so**

** there is no other option" Move? how can i move if I was going to start High school in the fall and that **

**was just two months away. "Well what about high school?" he stared at me"You'll go there". **

**My jaw dropped, I grabbed my bag and began walking out but caught my arm and said **

**"you can't just walk away you know, when i"m talkin' you never walk away!" he squeezed tight and**

**I struggled to get free"Doris, is that you? " it was assistants John Hunt, let go and turned to John**

** "hey John your here" John smiled at him and I took the opportunity to get out. I could hear John **

**asking what was wrong and he just answered that I was still upset over my parents death. Monster! **

**No one ever knows the true side of him. I walked out of the building and kept cursing under my breath,**

** not once had I understood why my parents didn't fire him. When I reached my house it was 8:00 and I was**

** tired, all day I had been at that terrible office and I was just sick of everything. Since the funeral I had not **

**had one day where I was able to rest peacefully. I took out the nightgown that my mother gave me for my birthday, **

**it still had the smell of roses and lilacs. She always knew what my favorite flowers were, I found myself nightgown **

**was laid down on my bed, then the phone rang "ugh...who is it now?" I answered it "hello?" "Doris?" I rolled my **

**eyes, it was "listen I'm calling to tell you that your leaving first thing in the morning, I know its sudden but we can't waste time"**

** this guy really knew how to get a girl furious "so wake up early" "?" i said, "yes?" he responded "shut up" I hungged the phone**

** and grabbed a towel then walked into the night I had dream of them, they were sitting in the living room like any other day. **

**They were laughing at something that my father said. My mother was wearing her favorite dress and her hair was tied in a **

**was sitting on a small chair in a big open window, my father next to her. He looked like everyday with his gray suit. I walked**

** to towards them and they turned to look at me but they had stopped smiling and looked so serious. I felt afraid. When they **

**stood up I jumped, then they walked to the door and went out. There was a silence and I could feel the coldness in the room. **

**Why did they leave? Why didn't they take me? Mom? Dad? MOM? DAD!. I awoke at 6:30 in the morning dripped in sweat, I **

**gasped for air. It was the same dream every night and I could never get rid of it. As I packed my things, I looked around the house**

** I lived in all my was the place whereI fell down and my mother kissed my boo-boo, this was the place where my father told me to**

** watch out for boys because they were nothing but deranged monkeys. This was the place that I lived with them and now I was**

** going away. I knew that there wouldn't be any other place like this. A place that could bring me happiness.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE OUTSIDERS {DORIS'S SIDE}**

* * *

**The sun was bright hot as I got off the airplane. I was alone for my journey but i was glad because Mr. Burks was not going to be with me. He did say that he was going to check on me once in a while but I hoped that it was going to be a stretch until he decided to. Good thing i chose to wear my blue dress with a white strip in the middle because it was searing outside. As i walked into the airport to grab my gear i felt the arctic breeze hit my face, my eyes were fixed on every luggage that was the color red until i saw my own and quickly grabbed it trying not to bump any person that was next to me. John had told me that there was going to be a fellow picking me up. Who was he going to be? One of my cousins? What were their names? Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy? Why did they have weird names except Darry? Suddenly there was a guy waving his hand over my face **

**"hello! is anyone there?" i backed a little "your Doris right?" **

**i suppose he was waiting for a reply because he just kept staring at me. Was he one of them?**

**"Yeah I'm Doris, and you are?" he stuck out his hand and i took it **

**"Oh good I thought I picked the wrong girl, they call me Two-bit" Two-bit? Now this was just getting ridiculous. **

**He opened the car door for me and i thanked him. I got in, but i was still in shock over the abnormal names that live here. He tried making conversation with me but i felt tired so i only answered him with a nod whensoever he asked me something. Then we started to drive up a very derelict neighborhood. This was where i was going to be living? I knew it wasn't going to be like California but living here didn't cross my mind. The car stopped in one of the houses and i slowly got out of the car. The front door swung open and a group of guys walked outside. My legs started to shake a little because i noticed there were no girls in sight. So i was going to be living with pure guys? It would be every teenage girls dream. But i wasn't your ordinary teenage girl. They were yelling and started to surround me**

**"so this is your new sweet cousin? Where can i get one?" said one of the guys, he was as tall as any average man but he looked sort of cocky.**

**Another guy grabbed him by the neck "You better not try anything huh?" and started to put him in a headlock.**

**I stood there just staring at all of them laugh at the two. It was a weird feeling but i smiled too. Then i felt a pair of eyes staring at me, I turned and saw a boy who looked not that much older than me scan me up and down. Once he looked up to my face our gaze stuck to each other. My gaze held until one of the other men came up to me.**

**"Hello Doris, I know we aren't much of what you expected but we hope to make you comfortable"**

**Now this man looked very built but he had a warm smile just like that of a father.**

**"I'm Darry" he said "these are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy"**

**Sodapop looked like those people you would only see in movies, he was also very tall. The boy who was staring at me was Ponyboy he had an uncertain look on his face when we shook hands, almost like he did not like the fact that I was living here now. That made me a little uncertain myself.**

**"Ponyboy why dont you carry Doris's thing inside? and Doris?" he asked. "Yes?" I awnsered**

**"Come inside there are a lot of things we need to talk about" he took out his hand and I took it without any hesitation.**

**We walked inside that house and though I expected it to be messy with all the men here, it was surprisingly clean. He then lead me into the kitchen which wasn't big, but enough for a family. My mother always told me that even if there isn't a lot of materials in life there is always family to support and that is enough. Thinking back my mother was right about many thing including having family there to support, my mind went back to Ponyboy, it seemed he did not like that i was staying here. Well if he doesn't like it then thats his problem, because even if it bothers him I dont have another place to go. Darry opened a chair for me, I thanked him and he took out some papers.**

**"Well Doris, I just want to say that im sorry you had to go through this, but it seems that I am your gaurdian now" He skimmed through the pages "You will be living here until you turn-" I shook my head to show that I was understanding. "I hope we get to know each other, do you have any questions for me" I thought of a few, Does every guy out in the front live here? Are there really no girls? Where are your parents? Where am I going to sleep? "No, no qustions?" I said with a smile.**

**He returned my smile, he reminded me of my dad. I missed him, if I hadn't let them go, if I would have begged instead of keeping quiet they would still be here. I almost cried but I stopped myself. ****All the guys came inside.**

**"Hey Darry, were going to walk into town do you want us to pick out anything?" said Ponyboy.**

**"Yeah pick out some milk and eggs, were all out" he said. "Oh and Doris would you like to go with them?"**

**Everybody quiet down and stared at me. It was like a spotlight suddenly turned on me.**

**"Sure why not, I have to get to know this place anyway" I stood up and went out with the rest of the bunch.**

**We were walking down the street, I have never directly walked on the blacktop because I was always afraid to get runover but it seemed natural to them. All the guys were horsing around and yet I was perfectly silent, it would take some time getting use to this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE OUTSIDERS {DORIS'S SIDE}**

**Thank you for sticking by me now that I am in the third chapter...**

**I just want to add that my first chapter was crappy and my second one was alright. But I do hope this one is better. Also in the first chapter there was the lawyer, his name is George Burks, or Mr. Burks.**

* * *

Spending time with those guys was exhausting. As we were walking to the store, they would horse around which I couldn't help but laugh because they all looked like a bunch of monkey's climbing all over each other, back home I didn't have a lot of friends, but they were always serious, so there wasn't anything fun to do with them. I sighed, home. We entered the store, everybody grabbed something, then Sodapop yelled that he wasn't made out of money. Once everybody was done, they asked if I wanted anything but I refused I didn't want to be a bother. I heard a scoff and saw Ponyboy looking away. I glared at him. After we walked back to the house. Then they began telling me where were the places I could go and the places I should never go to.

"Why can't I go to the other side of town?" I asked, they all laughed. "Because that's where the Socs live at" said one of them in a spooky voice. Sodapop punched the guy in the shoulder "Hey Steve! Don't you go scaring her! Listen Doris, we don't bother them they don't bother us, that's how it's been for a a long while now and we want to keep it that way". Socs? Another weird was on the phone when we walked inside, and once he saw me he waved at me to go to him. "Yea, she just came in" he said into the phone "Here you go" he handed the phone to me and I took it, Dear lord let it be John I said in my head "Hello?"

"Well, hello Doris" said the familiar voice that I hated with all my soul, Mr. Burks "How are you? Having fun? Did you forget your dead parent's already?" I could hear the smirk on his face, he had to add the dead part. I sighed "What do you want?", "What do you mean 'what do I want?', I called to check up on you". I rolled my eye's, "Yea you really care" I said sarcastically. "Alright, alright, I'll leave you, I don't want to waste my time I actually have better things to do, have fun at your new home" then he clicked. I stayed glued to the phone. 'Your new home' rang in my ears, so this was it, the place where I was left at, thrown away to. Why was I here anyway? Oh, that's right, to figure out why I was thrown in the first place, why my biological parents threw me too.

I was to sleep in Sodapop's and Ponyboy's room, Darry said, we were eating dinner. I told him that I didn't want to be bother anyone, "It's no bother at all, anyways we can't let you sleep in the couch, it's uncomfortable, trust me I know" he said with a smile, that brought out the color in his eyes, that made me smile as well. "The bed's uncomfortable too, but you don't ever hear me complaining" Ponyboy said. Darry turned to Ponyboy and gave him a look, Ponyboy just shrugged, "We'll you don't". Darry sighed "What's going on Ponyboy? How come your acting like this?" I really didn't want to be a bother "Darry, its ok, I'll sleep wherever else I can" I said. Ponyboy scoffed "Yeah, listen to the little princess" I turned to him "Princess? When did I ever say I was a princess" He shook his head "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were treated like one, I mean look at what your wearing" I looked at myself, it was just a blue dress, nothing expensive, I mean it did have a white ribbon in the middle with pearls on it, also the cute rose design in the bottom of the dress "No normal person would wear that kind of fancy dress". That got me fired up, I slammed my hands on the table "HOW DARE YOU? YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, YOU DON'T GET TO JUDGE ME!" he rolled his eyes and that just got me more mad. He shook his head "See what I mean" he said "just spoiled, throwing tantrums" I stood up, "Look Ponyboy, you don't know what I have been through, just cause you live this life doesn't mean you can say anything about mine!". He suddenly stood up as well, we were face to face, but I had to look up since he was taller than me, there was silence in the air "Ponyboy" Darry began but Ponyboy just started walking away. I went back to my seat and sighed, living here was not going to be easy.

I began unpacking all my belongings. After, I just sat on the bed, thinking how my life was going to be from now on. All I had was boys around me, which reminds me of what my Dad would always say "Boys are just monkey's, all they want is to jump on you and fool around" that got a chuckle out of me, then I wondered if my real father would ever say anything like that, what would he say? I wonder about how he was before he died, was he as good as the man that raised me? Or would he have been a horrible person? Many things ran in my head. Mostly the thought of why would my real parents give me away, was their life that bad to have to throw away their only child? As I was lost in thought a sudden knock at the door made me jump, Darry raised his hand "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said, I shook my head "No, it's okay, you didn't scare me" he walked inside the room. He ran a hand through his hair "Listen I just want to apologize for Pony's behavior" I told him that it was fine, "He must feel strange with someone knew coming into his home, especially someone he barley knows anything about" I added. Darry kept staring after me "Is there something on my face?" I asked a little weird-ed out, he just laughed a little "No, it's cause you sound like a smart kid," Whenever he smiled or laughed, it just gave me a warm feeling, something like a father. My face began feeling warm and my eyes started blurring out. Darry got wide eyed "I didn't mean it in a bad way! No, don't cry!" he said. But all I could do was cry on the chest he let me borrow. Once I finished, he got up and was about to leave, but he saw something on top of the drawer close to the door, it was a paper, it looked like a letter. "So that's why" he put the paper in his pocket and said goodnight.

That night I had another dream, but this time it was diffrent. I was my with my parent's at a carnival, we were all eating popcorn and had cotton candy in our hands. We went to go see the entertainment, then there was a huge tent that said "House of Mirrors". I thought it was too boring but my parent's were excited so they went, I talked to the man who was in charge of the place "How long does this thing take?" he looked at me with a serious face "Whenever they want to come out, they'll come out" he responded. Then I went to the exit for the place, I felt like I waited for so long, like it could have been days. Then I heard my name "Doris" it sounded like my father. When I turned to look for them, I saw two other people with the same clothes my parents were wearing, but they didn't have faces.

I awoke in a cold sweat. Nightmare's! Nightmare's! NIGHTMARES! That's all I have, I don't have a day that I don't think about my parent's leaving. Why did I agree to let them go? Why couldn't I say a word to them when they asked me? Why am I such a bad daughter? I was never wanted from the day I was born and it was because they knew I would be a bad! That I would dissapoint them, to know that I was weak! I was in tears but I tried not to cry out because it seemed to be the middle of the night. That was how I spent my first night. I couldn't even go back to sleep.

The next morning my heart felt a little weight off. So I got up, washed my face, and put on my rob, then I went to the living room, Sodapop was still sleeping but Darry and Ponyboy weren't there. There were noises from the kitchen, when I walked in Darry was cooking "Good morning" he said, I replied the same thing. "We'll" he said "Breakfast will be ready in a few, why don't you go outside or something?" Then I walked outside to the porch to catch some fresh air, I didn't expect to see Ponyboy sitting on the stairs,smoking mostly, my Dad wasn't much of a smoker, so I wasn't really use to it. He was staring in the distance, his mind somewhere else. I sat in nearby chair, I wondered what could possibly be going through his head. Maybe he was thinking of ways he could annoy me with, which made me a little mad, but his expression told a different story. Suddenley he was back to reality and he found me staring at him. He looked at me for a few moments then walked back inside. That was a little weird. I clutched my chest, that scared me for a bit, I thought he was going to yell at me for staring too much. Then Sodapop rushed out, yelling goodbye, when he saw me he yelled goodbye to me too, I laughed a little.

Darry came outside and told me that breakfast was ready, so I went inside. There was silence in the air, it was kind of uncomfortable to have to sit next to Ponyboy I was afraid that we were going to keep going going at it but he was just quiet. Darry was the first to speak "We'll how do you like it here so far?" he asked. "Since it's only been a day, I can't really say much" he nodded in agreement saying I was right then he asked "Would you like a tour around town?", "Sure" I said. Ponyboy only picked at his breakfast "Hey Ponyboy" said Darry "Why don't you take Doris around town?" I thought Ponyboy would walk out like how he did last night, instead he said "Whatever" Darry got excited "Alright, you can also show here where she'll be going to school too" Ponyboy just shrugged this time.

When we finished breakfast, we set out on the tour. Ponyboy walked a little faster than me, he would stop occasionally when he would show me what's what around here. Some places where pretty cool, I was glad there was a movie theatre, then we stopped closed to a park, Ponyboy just stared at it, but we never went through it. When I saw the school, it looked like any normal school, kind of looked like my old one. We rested on the steps, I was a bit curious if Ponyboy remebered anything about my real parent's, so I asked him. "I don't know, I guess I do, We'll all I remember about 'em is that they were pretty nice, I don't ever remember them having a kid at all, but I do remember how they died" he stopped "But I don't think you wanna know, right?" I looked down "No, I do wanna know" Ponyboy scratched the back of his head and sighed "Alright, all I remeber is that they went on vacation, but no one heard from them, three months later they were found dead" My body went numb, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ponyboy asked if I was okay, that I looked as white as a ghost, but all I said was "So, they died the same way".

* * *

**I am so sorry for the delay, I had a lot of things to do and my computer broke down (T-T sadness) It's still broken by the way so, I might by kind of late with the next chapter as well. Anyways, please comment and tell me your opinions. They mean a great deal to me. Thank you! Arigato!**


End file.
